macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Complete Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Lineup 2012
Police Vans GMC Trucks and Tractors Hi-Roller Skating Clowns NYPD Motorcycle Unit Amy Kule Girl Scouts Of Greater Celebration Clowns Banner North Carolina A&T State University Marching Band Macy's Yellow Stars Aeroplane Hello Kitty (2nd version) Pilgrim Man and Pilgrim Woman Balloon Heads Corny-Copia Clowns Autumn Leaves and Pumpkin Pickers Woodland Family Gathering - Chris Issak Pumpkins (2nd version) Corny-Copia Clowns Star-Mobile Toy Float Texas State University Strutters Tom Turkey - Geoffrey Zakarian Turkey Stilt Walkers Turkey Produce Car Funny Farm Clowns Kermit The Frog Frozen Fall Fun - Carly Rae Jepsen Niceville High School Charlie Brown & the Allusive Football (Comeback Balloon, Return Since 2005) Snoopy's Doghouse Turkey Tech Football Players & Fans NYPD Mounted Unit Toughguy & Bulldog Tricycles Harold the Policeman 1-2-3 Sesame Street Kenton Ridge High School Marching Band Kung Fu Panda Pool Halls Clowns It's All Rock & Roll-Jimmy Fallon and the Roots Springtime Clowns & Gnomes Rocking Turtle Banda Musical Delfines, Xalapa, Veracruz, Mexico On the Roll Again - Karmin Rocking Giraffe Palm Trees & Banana Clowns Tropical Fruit Outfits Toucan Stilts Julius the Sock Monkey True Spirit of Thanksgiving - Thirza Defoe - Nation Native Pride Dancers Big Apple Circus Cloe the Holiday Clown Rocking Lion Circus Clowns Clown U. Kazoo Band Macy's Parade Drum Liberties Stilts George Washington & Abraham Lincoln Balloon Heads Uncle Sam's Top Hat '''- Miss America Olivia Culpo Patriotic Clowns Uncle Sam (Not Seen Due to an Accident, Not Mentioned) Mount Rushmore American Pride - Don McLean Hoedown Clowns Spider-Man United States Air Force Band & Honor Guard Macy's Toy Gift of Freedom-PS 22 Chorus Power Rangers Megaforce Planet Earth Hess Bridge to the Future-The Wanted Pikachu with Pokéball '''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Neon Trees Fire Bridge Clowns with Firetruck Harold the Fireman Funny Bone Medical Team with Ambulance Spangles Dance Company Macy's Soccer Zhu Zhu Pets Zuniverse-KIDZ Bop Silly Seaside Clowns & Bathing Beauties Rocking Lobster SpongeBob SquarePants Jolly Polly Pirate Ship Arrisome Pirates Happy Dragon (2nd version/Comeback Balloon, Return Since 1992) Papa Smurf Smurf's Mushroom House Birthday Clowns Half Way Point/Banner Holiday Clowns Macy's White Star Artist Clowns Geometrics Balloons Spirit of America Dance KAWS Comparison-Special Balloon that was from the Blue Sky Gallery NYPD Marching Band Big Apple-Flo Rida School Bus Mini Car Pencil Stilts Nutty Professor Einstein & Wacky Graduates Diary of a Wimpy Kid Fred Hill Briefcase Drill Team Wiggle Worm Breakfast Clowns Sprout Daytime, Playtime, Nighttime Too-Cast of Sprout Malt Shop Clowns Kool-Aid Man Macy's Great American Marching Band Sailor Mickey Mouse Marlon Carole Showboat-Megan and Liz Silly Sailor Clowns Basketball 75th Anniversary of March Madness Sonic the Hedgehog Wyoming All State Marching Band Spirit of America Pep Rally Big Red Shoe Car Ronald McDonald Baseball All-Star Clowns R.H. Macy's Baseball Planters Nutmobile Morton Salt Home Baked Goodness-Colbie Caillet Half-Baked Holiday Clowns Pillsbury Doughboy Office Max Elves Raise the Roof - Heartland Hoedowners Sleepy Clowns Red and Golden Ornament Spacy Holiday Clowns Tap Dancing Christmas Trees Dora's Christmas Carol Adventures- Sledding Aflac Duck Domino Sugar Stirrin Up Sweet Sensations- Red Candy Cane Candy Cane Stilts The Elf on the Shelf Snowflake Clowns Ice Crystals Novelty Balloons Nutty Professor Ballet Clowns & Sugar Plump Nutcracker & Mouse King Tricycles Build A Bear Workshop International Cele-Bear Clock Tower- Cody Simon Rag Dolls Clowns Toy Blocks Clowns Buzz Lightyear 'Goldfish on Parade '- Jennette McCurdy Red Nutcracker Stilts Santa Toy Box Clowns Rocking Horse Big Man Santa Winter Wonderland in Central Park- Delivering Veto Truck Virginia O'Hanley Stagedoor Manor Charlie, Kit, and CJ Holiday Elves Santa Sleigh Macy's Red Believe StarsCategory:Lineups